In retail stores such as supermarkets, convenience stores, and the like, generally, display racks are placed in the stores and commercial goods are displayed on the display racks. Further, for the purpose of sales promotion of the goods displayed on the display racks, a technique called “electronic POP (Point Of Purchase)” has been conventionally used.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2001-100683
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2007-289636
Patent Document 1 discloses an electronic POP apparatus using a thin display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or the like. In the electronic POP apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, an advertising video image is displayed on the liquid crystal display panel or the like by reproducing moving image data or the like stored in a storage medium. For using the electronic POP apparatus of Patent Document 1, however, another space for setting the electronic POP apparatus is needed separately from the space for displaying the commercial goods.
Patent Document 2 discloses a display rack on which a video image for electronic POP can be displayed. A projector is set inside the display rack and a transmission screen is attached to a front surface of a shelf board on which the commercial goods are placed. An advertising video image is displayed entirely on the display rack by displaying the advertising video image projected from the projector on the screen. The display rack of Patent Document 2 allows display of the advertising video image thereon, not requiring any space for setting an electronic POP apparatus, and it is thereby possible to efficiently use the salesrooms in the retail stores.
Electronic POP systems in each of which one video image is displayed on a plurality of display devices have been also used. In order to synchronize video images displayed on the display devices, such an electronic POP system needs a content reproduction device for generating frames to be displayed on the display devices, respectively, from moving image data and distributing the frames to the display devices. Therefore, the electronic POP system using a plurality of display devices disadvantageously has a complicated configuration, and this arises a problem that it is difficult to lower the price thereof.